Reappearance Again! Otonami Sokudo vs. Ryuka Uchiha
The Ironic Confrontation Otonami was walking around the Shinobi World Tournament arena. He was doing nothing, and hasn't been doing anything. The semifinals started way later and he couldn't wait. He already traveled around Konoha many times and was starting to get bored. Otonami sighs, wishing that someone would just go up to him and say: "I challenge you!" After his fight with Indo Huiyo, he couldn't get enough after. Well, my stupid father is coming in three days. This just sucks...and I almost lost against Indo. Ryuka watched Otonami walking around aimlessly in the ceiling. Smirking, he jumped off when Otonami's back was turned, and when he was within range, thrust his right leg up and kicked Otonami in the butt, sending him on the floor. Landing, he gave a smile and said, "I challenge you to a fight." Otonami just lands on the floor and looks above him. Well, at least one wish came true...Ironically. Otonami immediately sits up and points at Ryuka. "HEY! NOT TO BE A PAIN OR ANYTHING! But, just kicking me in the butt is a gaywad perv! Come on, closet pervert!" Otonami then runs with 100MPH of speed. Another Sharingan user! Oh well, he can't copy or detect me this time since my skills are a Kekkei Genkai. Ryuka jumps back, putting himself into an offensive stance and activating his Sharingan. "Tracking him with the Sharingan is futile. He even outmatches Lee's speed. But even normal eyes can see the wisps of dust he's leaving behind." Quickly jumping up in the air, he made a few hand signs. "Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" Damn it! Already using a special jutsu!? Otonami thought. Otonami starts to dodge the Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work. Well, I'm now at least weak against him, since my element manipulation seem to get out of him. I think that we met before...ah yes. At that time. Otonami smirks, and accelerates his speed to 250MPH and goes behind Ryuka. Ryuka quickly turns around to see Otonami almost in his face. "If he's trying to use taijutsu on me, he'll most likely have to slow down. I'll be able to track his movements." Ryuka put his arms up in a defensive position. To Ryuka's amazement, Otonami punched heavily and quickly with amazing force, causing Ryuka to recover. "Come on, is this the best you can do? I expected more, Ryuka." Boy, this is getting a little too easy, I probably don't have to use my Sonic Blades. "You let your guard down when you taunt!" Ryuka countered, using his own speed to appear in front of the stunned Otonami, and struck his face with a punch, making him stagger. Quickly going on the offensive, Ryuka lower-cutted into Otonami's stomach, and then twisted around with a spin kick, knocking him away. Ryuka smirked, getting into a defensive taijutsu stance. Otonami had suddenly disappeared, and turned into multiple sound waves. The sound waves went right into Ryuka's ears and started to erupt and making way high noises. Ryuka falls and starts to get in agonize in pain. The real Otonami comes out of a burnt tree, Phew! Never be the clone. That's the best thing about them. Otonami waits and watches the agonizing Ryuka. Ryuka turned weakly to his opponent. "S-sound waves?" He groaned....before disappearing into a log. The real Ryuka jumps out from behind a rock. "Now it's my turn!" Taking several kunai with long strings of wire connected to them out of his pocket, he tossed them all past Otonomi. But the wires surround him. Ryuka pulled on the other end of the wires, and they came together, trapping Otonomi on the burnt tree. Otonami seems like that he was on the tree, but he suddenly appeared at the right of the burnt tree. "Feh, with my supersonic speed, you can't catch me at all." "I've beaten a Pseudo-Jinchüriki in its Four-Tailed State. I think I can handle you." With that, Ryuka once again used his speed to appear in front of Otonomi, and used the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to thrust him in the air. Now shadowing Otonomi as he flew, he twisted the supersonic quickster upside down, and wrapped hia arms and legs. As they started to descend, Ryuka shouted, "I've got you now!" When they finally made contact with the ground, Ryuka heard a satisfying crack of the ground as Otonami's head smashed into it. "Hopefully that teach you not to be so cocky." He released Otonomi, dusting off his hands. PWOOM! It was a Shadow Clone. Otonami was hiding behind the tree. I've had enough of this...I think I'll have to use this now. From his pockets, he holds out his Sonic Blades. He will lose now. My Sonic Blade detects that if my opponent is a clone or not. Otonami's Sonic Blade lighted with little chakra. Yep, he's not a clone, he's real all right. "I hope that you're ready to lose!" Otonami then, with blinding light started to run 550MPH and the Sound Barrier broke, erupting on Ryuka's ears. Ryuka started to fall again. And before he knew it, he was cut with blinding speed, left, right, middle, and down, was being cut 30 times from Otonami's Sonic Blade, having minor cuts. Ryuka gritted his teeth as he made another hand sign, his skin being cut by the blades. When the attack faded, he fell on his knees. "I'm no where far from losing." He replied confidently, smirking as the fist came up from underneath Otonami and connected with his jaw. "Am I starting to get annoying?" He taunted, getting up, though wincing from the cuts. "I wasn't done yet!" Otonami then continues his combo, with more cuts but were deep wounds and he does this 20 times. At the final combo, Otonami goes right in front of Ryuka and uses his Sonic Blade to push Ryuka up in the air. When Ryuka came down, Otonami kicked him really hard. Ryuka hitted a tree after Otonami kicked. Something's not right. I think that's a... POOF! Ryuka smirked from his hiding place, as the shadow clone disappeared. Ignoring the pain, he decided not to use his speed, and ran towards Otonomi. Before he could turn around, Ryuka thrust his hand out, and managed to hit a pressure point, making Otonomi freeze, unable to move. Almost falling over, he stared at Otonami with the Sharingan, smiling weakly. "You're the real thing. I should've seen this earlier." Otonami still looks like that he was hit from the attack, but he's suddenly three feet away from Ryuka, Otonami puts his right hand on his left arm. Dang it, minor cuts were okay at least...after all I gave him 30. Time for next move. Otonami's Sonic Blades lit up with chakra, and it extended to three feet. The Wind Chakra was pretty much really long. "Heh, I don't think you can dodge this now." Well, he's the real one this time. I wonder of how he's going to counter this. Element vs. Element, Speed vs. Speed "Oh, no you don't!" Ryuka shouted, making hands signs. "Fire Release: Inferno Tornado"! The fire swept around Otonami, rising into a cyclone. Ryuka smiled as Otonomi rose in the air, the flames licking his skin. He watches as the Wind Chakra dissipates, consumed by his fire element. Out of nowhere, the fire immediately dissipated as lightning came out of Otonami's Sonic Blade. "Ha! That was a diversion to activate this! Get ready!" Otonami, with 550MPH, rapidly without warning hits Ryuka 50 times. Otonami immediately goes up, brings up a cumulonimbus cloud to his Sonic Blade, and struck his Sonic Blade at Ryuka. Otonami immediately steps back and a fierce lightning suddenly strikes Ryuka. Ha! That's not a clone, I can tell. But, with his Sharingan, he should still live. Too bad, he can't copy my moves. They're too fast for him. Otonami thought as Ryuka falls. Ryuka fell to his knees, coughing, stared at Otonami with horrified eyes....and smiles. "With attacks like that, you're gonna run out of chakra." He smirked as 50 cuts appeared on Otonami's body, and he fell to the ground in agony as his skin forcefully turned charred, coughing up blood. Getting up calmly, the recent "wounds" on his own body disappearing, he stared at the fallen figure of Otonami. "Demonic Illusion: Sharingan's Mirror" technique, successful." He stated. Otonami was panting really big. "No, I'm not done yet." In replacement it was a log that got cut up and targeted for Sharingan's mirror. Appearing behind Ryuka, Otonami was running with 600MPH of speed and uses his two Sonic Blades and immediately slashed through Ryuka. "Sonic Wave: Incredible Cut!" A big X appears on Ryuka. "Heh, I still have at least 5 jutsus left for me to use, so don't think its over." Otonami immediately starts to kneel. Ah, the 50 cuts that I did, some of the injuries from those are within me since I got the shock. I can still stand. Otonami then gets up steadily. Well, the Sonic Evasion actually saved me because it immediately activates the Substitution Jutsu. "You know, I'm starting to think we're evenly matched here." Ryuka said observantly, walking from behind the burned tree when the fake Ryuka poofed into a log again. He ran at Otonami, using his quick speed. "I'm glad we aren't fighting to kill each other!" Otonami sidesteps and puts out his leg, Ryuka trips on the leg from running to fast and falls into the ground. "hahahahahahahaha! You know, I like you, as a friend. Ah, well, I heard that you learned from Kakashi Hatake. Let's see of how you can learn." Otonami then gets up with willpower and ready to fight. Conclusion: The Clash and the Making of Friends "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Otonami shouted out. He then connected his Lightning Blade to the Sonic Blade and added more, lightning chakra. The size of the Lightning grew 1.5x much larger. "Come on! Let's end this with your Chidori! No Substitution Jutsu and any other trickies! Guarantee that!" Otonami shouted out and waited for Ryuka. Ryuka gets up, rubbing his head. He looked at Otonami and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way... pal." Making the appropriate hand signs, he began to form his own attack. "Fire Release: Raikiri!" Once formed completely, he began to run at Otonami once again. "AAAHHHH!" Otonami shouted out, "AAAAHHHHH! Ryuka shouted out. "RAIKIRI!" They both shouted, and the two people immediately clashed with a big BUZZ! Red chakra was blazing out of Ryuka's side, and blue chakra was blazing out of Otonami's side. A white big ball started to surround the two...then, BOOM!!!! The two were blasted back in a tie of the two chakra. Otonami was all bruised up and tried to get up to look at Ryuka. Groaning, Ryuka slowly got up. He had a big bruise on his back from the impact when he hit the ground. "Fire vs Lighting.... and it ends up a tie.....I should've known." Holding his side, he weakly glanced up at Otonami, giving him a smile. He walked over to him and extended a hand to get up. Taking his hand, Otonami gets up from it. "heh, I think I just made a jutsu on the last impact." Behind, Ryuka, was a huge crater-like hole from where they're Raikiris were. Ryuka turned to the hole, grinning. "I'd say. I didn't know you had the Lightning affinity as well." He then turned back to Otonami, frowning. "If we're on the same levels..." He stated. "And I heard that Indo beat you.... then I'm still way too low-leveled." "At this rate, I'll never be able to match up to Kyashi." He thought disdainfully. "...He nearly defeated me if you ask me...I was about to defeat him, until one fatal move." Otonami said. Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking. "Anyways, let's drag ourselves to the hospital." Otonami said and he carries Ryuka, while Ryuka carries Otonami. The duo dragged, and limped themselves to the Konoha hospital and once they got to the front entrance, they immediately fainted. Man, this is probably like my 27th time in the hospital, I'm starting to hate this. Otonami thought. It seemed like an hour before Ryuka woke up. Groaning, he put a hand to his head. "Crap, my head hurts like hell, how did I....Oh wait. Now I remember." He looked at himself, seeing the amount of cuts on his body. They had been patched up. He was also lying on a hospital bed. "Someone must've taken us here....How nice of them..." Rolling his eyes, he looked over at the next bed, where Otonami was lying. To Ryuka's surprise, Otonami was still sleeping, like a pig. There were bandages on his head, his right arm, and his left leg. Other than that, all you could see from him are just big bruises. The sun rose up, and morning seem to arrive. *mumble* *mumble*, "aaahh, Lightning Blade!" Otonami was sleeptalking. "How long have we been here?" Ryuka thought. He slowly got up from the bed, careful not to open his wounds, walked over to Otonami, and comically slapped him. "Wake up, moron." "hmm?" Otonami mumbled, and he opened his eyes. "Oh, at least we got to the hospital at least. It's a good thing that I dragged you here." Otonami sighed. He gets up carefully. "Well, it's in the morning, that's one thing for sure." Otonami said, as he stretched. *SHOCK*, "AAAHHHH!, aaahhh, ahh..." Otonami said as he carefully put down his arms. "My god! The Sonic Blade Combo: Blazing Lightning wasn't a good thing to use!" Ryuka folded his arms across his chest. "First off, I also had to drag you here. Second, that sucks for you." He put on a fake smile, but winced at the wounds. "Well, we dragged each other so that's a good thing. Heh, amazing battle we had, Huh?" Otonami then looked at Ryuka's wound. "Um, how many cuts did I do to you, 'cause that doesn't look sincere at all." Otonami asked. Ryuka smirked. "Aside from the first 30 minor ones, you didn't manage to do much. Ya still gave me one hell of a hard time, though. How about you?" Otonami then looks around, "Well, first one, was the shock in which I feel some of it only today. Second, I think my butt still has a big bruise (thanks a lot for kicking me! Perv!). Third, my right arm is bandaged because of the concentration of the unexpected jutsu that was huge. Fourth, my head was bandaged because I fell on my head. Fifth, left leg because you cut me there and it was almost deep. There, I said my things. After all, I had many bruises after our Raikiri clash." Otonami says and lies down on his bed. I got to get out of here, Shikamaru should be done with that analysis of his. Ryuka frowned as Otonami lie down again. "What exactly are you thinking about?" Otonami then looks at Ryuka, "Hey, once we get out. You might as well come with me and I'll explain everything at my house. All right?" Then he lies back down and rests a little bit more, and the snoring continues again. "Hmph. All right." Ryuka muttered, knowing that Otonami couldn't hear him. Walking over to his own bed, he laid himself down on it, closing his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, lost in his own thoughts. Continue on... The story continues on Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!